


Christmas Wrapping

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Christimas fic





	Christmas Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Bah, humbug!" No, that's too strong

'Cause it is my favorite holiday

But all this year's been a busy blur

Don't think I have the energy

So deck those halls, trim those trees

Raise up cups of Christmas cheer,

I just need to catch my breath,

Christmas by myself this year.

 

Jason bobbed his head along with the radio, a goofy smile firmly in place on his face as he sang along to the music. Sheesh, but this song was stupid. Christmas by yourself? Who the hell does that? How lame! Luckily for him there was no chance of that with work, the pack, and all his friends. God, he loved this time of year. His social calendar was brimming with parties, and he was looking forward to the gifts, as well as the Guilty Pleasures bonus that he would be graced with that night; all festivities that warranted a little singing and the raising of a glass or two. Even the Circus sported a tree with presents, and Jean-Claude had decorated each of his business establishments tastefully and extravagantly. He gave an avaricious grin as he thought of the master vampire. Jean-Claude was not the type who stinted on gifts for his Pomme de Sang; Jason knew in his own way he was fond of him, beyond the generosity of repaying him for his near daily gifts of blood. Jason was family, and he lavished gifts on him because he was able to. Last year it was the car he was driving. This year he'd been hinting for a Ducati 1098, a red speed demon of a cycle that was an orgasm waiting to happen between his legs. He knew he'd get it, too. Being spoiled had its moments.

 

He was still smiling as he pulled into his favorite QuikTrip store for his ritual before work pack of breath mints and a pint of Ben and Jerry's Peanut Butter Cup ice cream. The breath mints were for before; the ice cream for afterwards. Sure, he could stock up at Pleasures, but then he wouldn't have the enjoyment of bantering with Mi-Sook, the stores irascible owner. That old woman had to be pushing eighty and she still worked near twelve hours a day. She nagged him incessantly.

 

He adored her.

 

Tonight was no different. "Jason! You late! You gonna get fired or eaten!"

 

Mi-Sook knew he worked for Jean-Claude, and it was her learned opinion that he was going to get eaten alive one day for either being late or mouthing off. "Mi-Sook, how many times do I have to explain the shifts? I don't always start at the same time! And we DON'T get eaten if we're late! Docked in pay maybe, but not consumed!"

 

Undaunted, she threw her hands up in the air in a dismissive

gesture. "Ha! Never know! You crazy working for blood demons, even

if you are gae."

 

Gae was Korean for dog. He'd been told it was interchangeable with

wolf, but suspected she wasn't referring to him as such. Not much intimidated the old woman, and she certainly didn't consider him to be any sort of a predatory threat.

 

"You know, you're the only person I let get away with calling me that."

 

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Huh, think you so smart. You nothing but puppy!"

 

He laughed as he wandered over to the candy aisle, looking for his favorite tin of Altoids. The door chimed and he watched a tired man maybe ten years his senior grab a gallon of milk and take it to the counter.

 

Apparently he was a regular and known to Mi-Sook. "Aiee, Mike, you still out of work?"

 

Mike nodded dejectedly as he fished three ones out of his pocket. "Still, Ma'am. Doesn't look like Daimler-Chrysler is going to hire back anytime soon, and the seasonal work I was able to get has dried up. Almost wish it would snow so I could get called back to the landscaper to plow." He held his hand out for his change. "Thank God Susie got a $100 bonus at the bank. We at least can get the kids presents now, even if we can't afford a tree. It's just been a bitch making ends meet. The co-pays for me and the kids on the insurance have just eaten through our savings."

 

Mi-Sook patted his hand, a mother's gesture of comfort. "Things look up. You see. You good man."

 

"I hope so, Mi-Sook. I really do. Susie's looking worn and a year is a long time for a man to be out of real work. Be safe and have a good night."

 

Jason moved back to let the man pass, then thoughtfully watched him leave.

 

"Why doesn't he go back to school or something and learn a new trade, Mi-Sook?" he asked curiously as he set his items down

 

"Stupid boy," Mi-Sook snapped, and he looked back at her in surprise. "Where they get the money? You think bank says `ok, we wait for mortgage, you go have fun learn something new'? You spoiled! You don't think! What happens when you in the same pot? Pretty looks don't last long. What you do then, huh, when all you good for is food for your boss?"

 

He took his change and tossed it into the charity of the week pot.

She was right, he really didn't think sometimes. "No, I guess not.

Ok, I've gotta go or I'm really gonna be late. See you later!"

 

**********************************************************************

****

 

Hardly dashing through the snow

Cause I bundled up too tight

Last minute have-to-do's

A few cards a few calls

'Cause it's r-s-v-p

No thanks, no party lights

 

 

He'd tried to get into the evening, he really did, but Mi-Sook's chastisement kept ringing in his ears. He honestly hadn't given a damn about the guy and his problems, and had only asked out of curiosity. When had he gotten so cold? How had he gotten so numb to people around him?

 

At least the after hours fan appreciation soiree went as well as expected. Everyone who was a card-carrying member and were at the club every week got an invite; it was pretty damn crowded, too. It never ceased to amaze him the number of obsessed women they had drooling over their oiled and shiny bods on an almost nightly basis. So he did his job and mingled, fending off hands and bodies. Hell, he even managed to graciously laugh and pose for pictures with a fan who'd brought along a pair of those damned antlers he'd worn in last years Christmas card shoot. It had taken a year, but he'd finally come to terms with that photo. Hell, the cards were becoming a raging hit. This year was an even greater success; someone had been an Ugly Betty fan, because it sported Jean-Claude lounging in a sleigh, a provocative smile on his face as he ran a whip through his fingers. All the Guilty Pleasures strippers were splayed out before him playing reindeers, harnessed to his sled and clad in bright red thongs. It was as popular as last year's card, and copies were selling like hotcakes on eBay.

 

The cards and appreciation party were a Guilty Pleasures tradition, as was the annual gifting of cash bonuses they received from Jean-Claude when the last guest was ushered out and they returned to the dressing rooms. Even the vampires, which had taken the London ones a bit by surprise, as had the fact that he actually paid them. Working for your shelter and life was expected of lesser vampires, and largesse was not anticipated in return. It was always in cash, always in tasteful envelopes with their names personalized on the outside in Jean-Claude's own elegant calligraphy. The others were practically running to see what they'd received that year.

 

Jason followed at a little slower pace, his thoughts and mood unusually heavy.

 

"So what are you doing with yours this year, Stephen?" Nathaniel asked good naturedly as he counted the crisp hundreds in his envelope.

 

Stephen practically glowed. "I'll tell you if you guys keep it secret. I'm going to buy a ring for Vivian."

 

Nate practically dropped his envelope in delight. "Not a…"

 

Stephen beamed, and nodded his head shyly. "Yes! I'm going to ask her to marry me." He took on a serious look. "Should I ask Micah's permission first, Nate? He's sort of like the father figure. I maybe should ask Richard too, since he's my Ulfric and we aren't the same species and all…"

 

Nate laughed at the young were's look of panic. "You can ask, and I'm sure it will be fine, but their answers aren't the ones that count!"

 

"Don't I know that! But she'll say yes. We've been talking about it for months now." He looked over at Jason and teased, "What about you? Are you going to blow it on something frivolous but totally fun again this year?"

 

Jason shrugged. Any plans he had paled at the purchase of an engagement ring. "I don't know. Not sure what I'm doing this year."

 

Gregory wandered over and laughed out loud at that. "You don't know? I don't believe that wolf boy! You always have it spent before you get it," he scoffed. "I mean, what do you care? Jean-Claude takes care of things for you. You haven't a worry in the world." He wandered off to where Byron was looking bemused at his envelope. "Hey Byron! You need help counting the American bills or something?"

 

Jason listlessly tossed his envelope onto his duffle bag. Did everything think he was a shallow heel?

 

Nate quietly sat down next to his friend. "What's wrong, Jason? You look sad for some reason."

 

"Do you think I'm selfish, Nathaniel?" Jason asked earnestly. Nate wouldn't lie to him.

 

Nathaniel shook his head emphatically. "No, I think you're one of the kindest people I've ever know in my life. You understand people better than most, you care for your friends, and you're generous. You just," he thought for a moment before coming up with an answer that suited him. "You just have this devil's attitude of pushing and going for the fun option, like you never worry about anything. And you act like responsibility is a dirty word."

 

Great, even his best friend thought him immature, too. "You too, huh? Everyone's acting like I have a silver spoon in my mouth or something, like I'm a spoiled rich kid that doesn't appreciate anything and is going to just piss away this money. Like Gregory is

going to invest his in the stock market or something."

 

" Me too, what? And Greg is, sort of. He banks his every year. Normally Stephen does too. They've been through hard times most of their lives, so they don't exactly trust good times."

 

Curious, Jason asked, "What do you do with yours?"

 

"Anita makes me bank some too, but what I keep I use for gifts and things for the house. I like to buy stuff that makes it feel like home, things that Micah and Anita like so that it's our family haven. And I'm going to buy Damian something special this year too; something for his apartment that will remind him that he's family too."

 

Great. It was official. He was frivolous. "That's it then. I'm a self-centered brat."

 

Nathaniel laughed and hugged Jason in close. Contact always made shifters feel better. "No you're not. You just never had horrible stuff in your life. Sure, it's hasn't been all fun and games being a werewolf or Jean-Claude's Pomme, but you've never ever had to worry about where your next dollar or meal was coming from, or if you were going to get a beating for not bringing in enough money, or even if you had a place to stay that night. It's not your fault; you just came from a stable family background and lucked into your standing with the vampires. But that doesn't make you selfish. Just a little naïve maybe."

 

He patted Jason's knee. "So what are you going to do with it?"

 

Not spend in on crap that was for sure. He had an idea, sort of, percolating in the back of his brain.

 

"I don't know for sure yet."

 

***********************************************************************

 

It hadn't been much fun having his shortcomings smack him in the face, but at least he was honest enough to admit they were true. He was good to his friends, and would do anything for the pack and Jean-Claude, but he realized that there was a whole world out there that he pretended wasn't his issue or problem. Maybe he wasn't the only one who felt like that, but it didn't make it right and it didn't sit well with his conscience. He might not be able to fix the whole world, but it sure wouldn't kill him to help the slice he could see.

 

Which was why he found himself pulling back into the parking lot of the Quik-Stop on his day off.

 

Mi-Sook was her usual charming self. "Shame!" she tsked at him. "You strip Sunday's now too? That vampire don't give you no days off now?"

 

He held his hands up and shook his head negatively. "No, I'm off!" He grinned at her mischievously. "But Mi-Sook, you're working aren't you? Don't you ever take a day off?"

 

"Fresh boy! This my business. Gotta work. I take day off when I'm dead and buried. So why you here?" She cackled. "You miss my smiling face or something?'

 

How could he resist such charm? He pulled two envelopes out of his jacket pocket. "I wanted to give you this, and I was wondering if you could pass this one onto that guy Mike as well next time he's in. You said he comes in here pretty often."

 

Mi-Sook eyed the envelopes suspiciously. Hers was in a pretty red envelope that said `Do Not Open Until Christmas Day.' The other one had a Laughing Corpse business card attached.

 

"What all this?"

 

"It's a gift for my favorite convenience store operator, and a little something to make a down on his luck guy's year. They're hiring at the Corpse. Daytime work setting up and unpacking deliveries and the like, and they are thinking of opening up for a lunch time show and restaurant. I know Willie is looking for help, and if Mike's interested I'm sure I could get Willie to hire him. Maybe even send him to bartending school on the clubs dime. As long as he doesn't mind working for blood demons." He smiled at her surprised expression. He'd never thought it possible she could arch her eyebrows high enough to straighten out all the wrinkles.

 

He hit her with his final bit of news. "Oh, and I'm taking the sage advise of a very smart lady and going back to school to get my degree."

 

Mouth agape, she gasped out, "What got into you boy?"

 

"Reality. And thanks for the dose you gave me." He pecked her on the cheek, ignoring her squawks and smack to his head. Her sparkling eyes told a different story. "I need Mom advice sometimes."

 

"You need beatings! Regular ones!" Mi-Sook scolded, her finger wagging in his face. But her features were soft and her eyes caring. "But anytime you need advise, you come see me. Age brings smarts, and Mi-Sook got plenty both!"

 

 

It's Christmas Eve, gonna relax

Turned down all of my invites.

Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late,

Trudge on home to celebrate

In a quiet way, unwind

Doing Christmas right this time.

 

 

He'd RSVP'd his regrets to all the pack and pard parties, and had successfully dodged the multitude of surprised questions. He didn't want them to know what he had planned for Christmas Eve, half afraid they'd think he was just posturing to make himself look selfless or something.

 

It wasn't that he didn't want to be with family and friends, he just didn't feel connected to himself lately and this was helping. He'd spent the day at the local homeless shelter manning the mashed potato station. It had crossed his mind that they might not take him, as a lycanthrope, but the jovial woman with the apple cheeks and thousand watt smile had just tossed an apron at him and said he was more likely to catch something from their guests then they were of getting any sort of lycanthropy from him. He's smiled at that, and got straight to work.

 

It had been a long, tiring day. And damned if he didn't feel good.

 

Hungry, he knew exactly what he wanted. Subway and a turkey hoagie. Maybe two. They'd offered to feed him at the shelter, but he'd declined. They'd needed every plateful. Besides, this would suit him. May not be Nate's dozens of appetizers, but it would do.

 

"I'd like two turkey subs on whole wheat rolls please."

 

The bored kid with a bad complexion intoned listlessly, "Two holiday loser subs coming up. You want the works with that too?"

 

Great. He was getting attitude from his fast food service. "Sure. Hold the attitude though; it doesn't work on me. I've dished out more than that in my time."

 

"Whatever," the kid answered, boredom dripping from his voice as he grabbed the rolls and started to put together the sandwiches.

 

"Excuse me," a voice said a second before a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

 

Jason swung around. His jaw dropped in surprise to see the guy Mike standing behind him.

 

"Hey," he managed, a little confused at seeing him there at this time of night.

 

"I need to ask you something. Mi-Sook wouldn't say, but it was you, wasn't it? You who left the cash and got me the interview at the Laughing Corpse? Mr. McCoy let your name slip, and I remembered Mi-Sook saying you were one of her boys. You're a hard guy to track down to say thank you to."

 

Damn near impossible he would think, based on the guy's limited knowledge of who and what he was. "How did you find me?"

 

"I remembered your car, and pure dumb luck I ended up here getting food for the wife and me as an after tree decorating snack. A tree we couldn't have afforded without the cash you gave me. In a house that's now no longer a month behind in the mortgage. And I got the job, too." He held his hand out awkwardly, and said, "I just had to say thank you. And to ask, why? Why me?"

 

Jason took his hand gingerly, not sure how to answer. "I guess because I could, and it was the right thing to do. And because if you can't help people when you can, you shouldn't expect help when you're down. And more than anything else, because you seemed like a decent guy who just needed a break."

 

Mike's eyes welled up, then he pulled Jason close for a one armed manly hug. "I won't forget this. Mi-Sook said you were an okay guy for a dog, and I sure believe her."

 

Damn that old woman for telling tales about him out of turn. "Wolf, damn it, not dog! Why is that a recurring thing with people in my life?" Jason laughed, then sobered up as he sought to express his own gratitude. "And I appreciate the contact. Most folks won't touch a shifter."

 

"Doesn't bother me none, but then Susie says I ought to kiss your feet. If it's all the same to you I'll leave it at a hug." He looked more serious. "You got no where to go for Christmas? I'd be honored if you came and joined us for the holiday."

 

"Thanks, but I'm good. Doing Christmas right this year. No greed, no running around trying to make it perfect; just being charitable and reflecting on myself this time."

 

Mike grabbed a napkin and scribbled a quick note. "If you change your mind here's my home address and phone number. Just give a call. No one should be alone for Christmas, and damned if I'll let that happen with my new hero"

 

Jason swallowed hard to fight back the sensation of getting choked up. "Sure! And good luck with the job!"

 

The feel good moment was shattered by an impatient voice.

 

"Dude, your sub? Been holding it here like forever!"

 

"Sorry!" Jason said as he slipped the pimple faced cranky kid a twenty. "Keep the change. Has to suck working Christmas Eve."

 

The kid actually smiled. "Dude, you rock! Thanks!"

 

Jason mentally high fived himself as he pushed open the door. He was on a roll.

 

And it felt pretty damn good.

 

************************************************************************

 

He turned his cell phone back on as soon as he got to the Circus. Forty two missed calls. Damn, maybe he shouldn't have turned it off, but he just didn't want the thing distracted him while he was trying to help. He'd check them when he got back to his room, a little nervous that he'd gotten himself in trouble somehow.

 

He knew he wasn't alone as soon as he opened the door.

 

"Did you have a pleasant day, ma pomme?" Jean-Claude's silky voice greeted him. "You have been uncharacteristically incognito today. Many are worried for you."

 

Not bothering with the light, Jason crept in and sat down on the edge of his bed and hung his head. He was acting contrite and not quite sure the reason why other than Jean-Claude was dominant and sounded peeved. "I let people know I wasn't coming to any of the parties, Jean-Claude," he answered defensively. "It's not like I just didn't bother showing up."

 

"But then no one could reach you, Jason," Jean-Claude chastised. "Anita, Richard, Micah, Nathaniel; all of your friends called and called and received no answer back. They thought you harmed, even though I assured them otherwise." He sat up and cupped Jason's chin in his hand and tilted his face upward. "You were so busy at the soup kitchen that you could not take a call?"

 

Jason's eyes widened. "You knew?"

 

"Oui. I make it a point to watch out for your welfare, even when you aren't acting strangely. I knew you were there, just as I knew you had sent that man Michael to The Laughing Corpse for employment, and that you were struggling with yourself this holiday." He gave his wolf an even stare. "Did you gain what you needed, mon loup?"

 

Jason exhaled softly. He wasn't in trouble, his master had just been concerned about him. "Yeah, I did. It felt good to help other people, instead of just being mercenary this year." He furrowed his brow. "Do you think I'm a brat, Jean-Claude? A shallow person?"

 

Jean-Claude countered his question with one of his own. "Do you think I seek to buy your blood with lavish gifts alone?"

 

"What? NO! I've never thought that. It's weird, but I've always felt that you were kind of like a guardian or something. I never thought you were buying me those things as pretty baubles to keep me happy."

 

"Then you have your answer. I no more think of you as a brat than you think of me as a, what is it called? A `sugar daddy'?" He stood and stared down at the irrepressible young man he'd been fortunate enough to have in his life. "You should know your own worth, Jason. I value you as a companion and friend. As does ma petite, and your pack, and the pard. Who I will now assure of your safety so that you can continue to have your peace. Just be sure to attend the lavish dinner at Anita's tomorrow."

 

"I'd always planned on it, Jean-Claude. I love my friends too much not to."

 

The vampire smiled, and turned to leave. "Oh, and I have returned the motorcycle you had originally begged for like a child, and have set aside the funds to pay for your tuition when you decide on a college to attend. It is a gift more befitting a man, don't you think?"

 

************************************************************************

 

The smells were making him salivate, and his stomach was practically screaming at him to sneak into the kitchen and at least grab a drumstick. Nate had told him to come hungry, that he was preparing a feast of various roast beasts, and he'd taken him at his word. He flared his nostrils, and almost wept as he cataloged the scent of turkey, filet, pork, and rolls. When you were feeding wolves and leopards, you went heavy on the protein. And damn, Nate was a helluva cook.

 

He almost missed Anita's question, but then again, it wasn't like it was anything new.

 

"So you really spent the day at a homeless shelter?" Anita asked again for about the thousandth time. He caught Richard rolling his eyes and smiling behind her. Richard had been one of the first phone calls he'd returned, and he had gladly accepted his explanation for being out of touch. Had even sounded proud of him.

 

He patiently answered Anita's question, knowing full well it was from the heart. "Yes Mom, I did. No, I'm not in trouble. Yes, I'm OK." He smiled. "But it's nice to know you're concerned."

 

Micah wandered up, a glass of champagne in his hand. "Nathaniel tells me you're going back to school! Good for you. I hope you set an example for the rest of the group of ragamuffins you pal around with. As well as the charity work. The pard needs to do more things like that to connect us to the community and make us realize that there's a whole world out there outside of our own needs and concerns. Who'd have thought," he grinned, giving Jason a playful nudge of his shoulder, "that you'd be a role model?"

 

Jason grinned back at him. "Not me, that's for sure. But it's been long overdue."

 

"Dinner's served!" Nathaniel's cheery voice rang out, and everyone scurried over to the table, starved and more than ready to dig into the spread. Even Richard was being sociable to the young cat. Season's wonders were abounding this year.

 

Everyone oohed and ahhed at the table as they found their name tag and sat. Zane reached forward to snag an olive and got his hand slapped by Nathaniel.

 

"Not so fast. I just thought, since it's the time of year, that we could maybe just take a moment, each of us, and say what we mean to each other? Would you start, Jason?"

 

Jason's smile practically split his face.

 

"Sure. I'd be happy too. Wouldn't miss this or you guys for the world."

 

 

Then suddenly we laughed and laughed

Caught on to what was happening

That Christmas magic's brought this tale

To a very happy ending! "

Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!

Couldn't miss this one this year!

Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!

Couldn't miss this one this year!


End file.
